Toy guns and other hand held firing toys of various descriptions are very popular with children. They are generally hand-operable and outwardly resemble guns with conventional triggers and sights. Toy guns which produce a radiation beam whose impingement on a target produces a sensible output indication are also known in the art.
A relatively recent development in this field is the interactive television game. Games of this type are marketed under the trademarks Nintendo, Atari and Sega and include various combat scenarios, including aerial combat and futuristic war. The input controls for interactive television games are usually buttons, joysticks and light-sensitive hand-held guns. In many cases the player uses a given single input control both for controlling the attitude of his simulated movement and for firing.